Like a Little Brother
by Sisterpups
Summary: "You know, I think of you more like a little brother to me." Wave stated with a smile. "Why a little brother?" Jet asked. "Because I love you." ONE-SHOT! JetXWave


**A/N: This is just a little idea that popped into my head as I was watching TV. Also it's just a simple one-shot, so it's done out of boredom! =) Enjoy! I own nothing!**

_(Jet's POV)_

I wonder when this darn rain will let up. It's been pouring since this morning. Sometimes I feel that it will break my window; it's that hard. But yet, here I am sitting in my chair as I usually do when I'm bored. I have things on my mind, like helping Wave with some blueprints and possibly help her with Storm's board. Yeah, the clumsy fool crashed it again. But…I guess I'm just too lazy to even think about getting up. I turned on my desk light but I could tell the bulb in it was about to go out any second now, due to its annoying flickering on and off…on and off…on and off. I sent Storm to fetch some pizza, since we were all too lazy to even make something for ourselves. But due to this rain, I kind of felt bad about sending him on his extreme gear.

But then I started hearing something other than the rain outside. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what was making such a hard and heavy sound. It took me awhile to figure out that it was footsteps. The rest of my question was answered when Wave just burst through the doors, slamming both doors against the wall, and literally cracking the wall. The whole experience nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What the heck Wave?" I screamed at her. "What's your problem?"

Wave just marched up to my desk, looking me dead in the eye.

"What were you thinking?" she screamed back. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Why did you crash my gear? MY GEAR?" she bellowed. I think I haven't seen her THIS angry since we met. Good times, good times…

"ANSWER ME!" she brought me back to reality.

"You said you weren't going to be done with our gear till another 4 days! Yours was the only one left to be ridden." I explained to her.

"So, that means you can just come into MY room, steal MY board without even asking, and then going out and CRASHING IT?"

I just stared at her.

"Jet, I swear…are you that stupid?" she asked, almost in a pity.

"Wave, you know how I can be! I do nothing but ride my gear!" I cried.

"You got that right! Next time, don't even bother ASKING to use my things, cause the answer's no. And where's Storm?" she snapped. Now I was going to lose my temper.

"I sent him out to grab a pizza." I replied to her through clenched teeth.

"In this rain? Jet, what if he'll crash? You know how clumsy he is! And the rain is murderous!" she yelled. I stood up so quickly it sent my chair back a ways and I startled her a bit.

"He will be fine, Wave! Would you do yourself a favor and QUIT YELLING AT ME?" I snapped at her.

"I can yell at you if I want to! Your not the boss of me!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, yes I am!" I said back to her.

"Well, you sure don't act like one! You're a mistake!" she yelled. My breathing was dangerously fast. I got right in her face and sneered, "You yell at me again…your fired!"

But what I didn't see, was her bringing out her wrench and she slapped me across the face with it. Oh my god, she's never hit me this hard before…

_(Wave's POV) _

Serves him right! He can think of me as a total jerk right now for all I care! He has no right to violate my property! But when I took my deep breaths and regained my temper, I looked at him with death glares. But normally when I hit him with my wrench, he just growls and shakes it off and continues to yell. I was prepared to yell back, but it started to go away when I seen him leaning over a little, holding himself steady with his desk. I actually started to grow curious after a few minutes. Just then Storm got back, all soaked and a big pizza was in his hands.

"Here, boss. I got-…boss?" Storm looked at him strangely. He then looked at me with a concerned look in his eye. "What did you do to him?" he asked.

"I just hit him with my wrench. No big deal!" I stated. But when I noticed Jet stand upright a little more, he grabbed his unfinished gear and headed for the window.

"Jet, wait a minute. Are you ok?" I had to ask with worry. He just ignored me and opened the window, rain blowing into the room with a great force.

"Jet, look at me! Are you ok?" I put more force into my voice. He jerked his head around and gave me a death glare back. He had a gentle hand on the side of his beak, probably where the wrench hurt him. But for the first time in years, I saw small tears coming down from his blue eyes.

I made him cry.

"Jet, I'm sorry." Was all I could say before he kicked on his gear and jumped out the window. At first I worried about the gear because it was unfinished, but it was still able to be used for a short time.

"Wave, what did you do to him?" Storm ordered me. I looked at him.

"We got into an argument, and I…hit him with my wrench." I told him.

"You hit him? In the face?" he asked, shock in his expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Storm, you know I can get furious with my wrench. This isn't the first time I've hit him. And sometimes I hit you in the face!" I exclaimed.

"But you made him cry. You must have really hurt him, Wave." Storm softened his tone, but I could still hear the seriousness in it.

"I know that's not the reason…" I sighed. "I'm going to go find him." I ran into my room to grab my newly finished board. It still had dents and stuff on it, but I wasn't going to the prom with it. All that matters now is finding Jet…

_(Normal POV)_

Wave didn't like being out in this kind of weather, specially the rain and how hard it was coming down. She had searched everywhere for her leader, but no luck came her way.

When she decided to take a break, she headed for the meadow, just outside of the city. It had a decent and beautiful oak tree near a pond. She thought that maybe the tree would cover her a little from the awful rain. As she hopped off, she walked her way up to the tree. But as she looked over to the side, she saw something on the ground near the water. It was Jet's extreme gear. He was here too.

She gently laid her gear next to his, and walked up to the tree. Being as silent as possible, she looked around it and she spotted the green hawk sitting against the tree looking down at the pond. She sighed and slowly walked to him.

"Jet…" she stated gently. The hawk made no attempt to run. But he made no eye contact with her. Wave came and sat down next to him.

"Jet, I'm sorry. Really I am. I never meant to hit you like that." The swallow explained.

Jet continued to look forward, but just shrugged at her statement. Wave was close to crying herself for what she did.

"Please talk to me Jet. Please…?" she begged. Jet looked down to her. He stared into her beautiful eyes, pleading to be forgiven.

"What you did wasn't the issue…" he said plainly. Wave sat up a little.

"What was then?"

"Just the way we argue all the time. You know, I get tired of yelling all the time. I'm sure Storm does too." Jet replied. As he turned his head, Wave noticed the large and pitiful bruise that was under his left eye.

"Can I see your eye?" she asked gently. Jet didn't refuse. He turned his head more to let Wave examine what she done to him.

"Ohh….I'm so sorry. I never meant to hit you so hard." Wave apologized.

"It's fine…it just really hurts is all." Jet hissed in pain as the swallow gently rubbed it.

"You know what my parents did when I hurt myself when I was little?" she asked.

"What?" Then, Wave leaned in and kissed his cheek, right on the hawk's bruise. Jet let a cherry-red blush cover his face, and so did Wave.

"D-did it help?" she asked. Jet smiled. "Sure…"

"And you know why we argue the way we do?" she asked, leading onto the subject again.

"Why?"

"Because I think of you as a little brother. You know siblings argue all the time." She winked. Jet chuckled.

"Why think of me as a brother though? Besides the arguing?" he asked. Wave only blushed more as she prepared to say the magic words.

"Because I love you." She smiled. Jet was taken back a bit, but leaned in closer.

"….and I love you too." He said. "And by the way, you missed."

"huh?" Wave was confused.

"You missed!" Jet stated again. But since the swallow was still confused, Jet just went ahead and kissed her on the lips. Wave thought of this as a sign of forgiveness.

They stayed like that, and as this continued, they didn't notice the rain lighting up and the moon appearing in the sky presenting a quiet night.

**A/N: Ending sorta sucks but I was running out of ideas ;). Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
